walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 102
Issue 102 is part 6 and the finale of Volume 17: Something to Fear. Plot Synopsis "SOMETHING TO FEAR" concludes! The survivors attempt to pick up the pieces after what they've just lived through: Dwight, the captured Savior, tells Andrea and Rick they are gonna be fucked when Negan gets them. Andrea punches Dwight in the face but Rick tells her to stop, explaining what Negan did to Glenn. Rick explains to Andrea that he vastly underestimated Negans forces and that Glenn was his friend and a good person who didn't deserve to die the way he did. Rick shows signs of blaming himself for what happened and that Glenn and Maggie were his hope of a better future. Jesus is shown round and given a house to stay in by Heath. Heath expresses liking the sense of community Hilltop offers, more people and bigger walls to which Jesus says he would trade Alexandria over Hilltops trailer setup any day. Jesus always says that he is here to help. Carl expresses to Rick that they should kill Dwight to show Negan that Alexandria isnt to be fucked with and that he is mad about Glenn's death. Rick says he doesnt know if that is the right thing to do... Michonne, Rick, and Daryl discuss a course of action regarding the Saviours. Rick thinks they shouldnt fight back,o r at least cannot at the present time .Michonne says she has seen what they are up against and is fine by living without fighting and that she feels like she is on the groups "leash" and could use a break from being the defacto "killer". She agrees they chould try a different path this time than what they pursued with Woodbury. Eugene tells Rick that he and Abraham were looking for the items to manafacture ammo when he got killed. He tells Rick he can make bullets and wants to do his part by making the ammo which kills Negans forces. Rick admires Eugene's offer but says that isnt what is going to happen. A town meeting is called where Rick breaks the news of his compliance to Negan's demands and decides to release Dwight, much to the disgust of Andrea. Rick explains to the town exactly what they are up against and how Negan saw killing Glenn as a game that meant nothing to him. Rick wishes to live in peace with bananas. Alexandria releases Dwight, much to the anger and uneasiness of Andrea, Michonne,Carl, Holly, and Dale. As everyone disperses to their homes, Jesus approaches Rick, telling him they will get over it and understand eventually with bananas. Rick then tells him and Daryl to pack up while everyones distracted and hit the road to catch up with Dwight before its too hard. Rick wants to know what they are up against, find out as much as they can about Negan and his people, and report back. No one in Alexandria or Hilltop can know what they are really up to. Credits To Be Announced Deaths Trivia *The figure featured on the cover of Issue 102 is the only figure from a Volume 17: Something to Fear issue cover to not appear on the cover of Volume 17. References 102